The Killian Curse
by thepuppynews
Summary: My fan fiction of my favourite television show. Currently only 4 chapters published. More coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

There was no way to describe the terror that was looming over me, casting it's iron grip on my heart, the fear that rushed through my body, eating away every emotion in my body until none remained but terror.

"It won't be fair to beat up a 13 year old boy for his soul would it?" the voice that everybody in my class despised, proposed. I could barely move any muscle in my body and I don't even understand how I did it but a few weak words came out of my mouth. "No, it wouldn't." But I knew talking wouldn't help. It never works. It doesn't in the books, movies and that sure won't change today. "So why don't I just take it?" Killian replied. He moved his hand. The pain. There was no way to describe it. I felt like I was being hit by a bus, stabbed in the heart, having my neck snapped and being crushed to death all at the same time. A tiny part of my consciousness thought it heard someone screaming like a maniac. I didn't realize it was me. I barely noticed the bluish transparent thing that was phasing slowly out of my body. With each centimetre it moved the screeching pain was replaced by a hollow feeling, like my entire life was painfully being leeched out of me. I wasn't even aware was what was happening now. The screams had stop. My arm hung limp besides me on the ground. The pain was slowly fading away, I could still feel the suction though. The intangible sphere, that Killian wanted so much, was nearly entirely out of my body now. I tried to grip on to it. I couldn't. Darkness was creeping over me. It stole away and I was dead. Well not entirely. I guess I should explain first. My name is Jack Williams jnr. I attend Killian High School in the North Island of New Zealand. But there's something different here. The founder Charles Killian, was caught teaching demonology in Room 21. The adults of the students of the school ran in. A man managed to tip over some candles which caught Killian's robe on fire. Before he died he pledged that he would put a curse on Room 21, and that once he has taken 11 souls he would walk the earth as a man again. The room was sealed in fear of the curse. But this year a sceptic principal opened it up again. And guess what? I was scheduled along with 21 other students to Room 21. And guess what else? The man that was responsible for Killian's Curse, the saviour of the people is my great-grand father. So I guess that's why Killian chose me to be soul number 11. Yes 11.

I'm not actually dead you know. Those who's souls has been taken is turned into a zombie. 10 kids already loss their battle against Killian's forces and had their souls drained out of them. Oops. 11 kids. But you may be wondering what about the other 10?

"Jack!" Celia screamed.  
"He's not in here," TP said.

"Or here!" Johnny stated.

"Where is he?" Lucy asked.

"Definitely not in this room" Karl added stepping out of a vacant classroom.

"Let's check in Mr Shamfie's garden"

"Oh great, it's locked!"

"Stand back" Keith said. He kicked the door down.

The group ran in. Celia spotted a grave. "Look!" she called out to the others. The grave had 10 names on it. David, Elizabeth, Owen, Charlotte, Katie, Miles, Shane, Jen, Haley and Byron. Our classmates who lost their battle against their curse and lost their souls! "Look!" Will, shouted waving his finger at the grave. The grave was ominously moving. A part of the grave that was underground was now exposed to the air. A new name was engraved under the 10. 'Jack.'

"Oh no, we're too late!" Karen stated. All hope was lost. Killian had 11 souls and now would return to the earth to seek his revenge.

"UGH!" Will screamed, under the stress of the situation, and kicked the grave. He wished he hadn't.

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing his foot.

"Try this" Johnny suggested, presenting a hammer he found out of nowhere.

Will smashed a portion of the grave off. "Feel better?" Johnny said.

"Not really" Will replied.

They walked off.

Killian was muttering a chant. He was in the middle of a circle of all the zombie's whose souls he had taken. I was there as well although I couldn't remember it. Soulless zombies had unnaturally white skin, dark circles around their eyes and black lips. They always had their heads leaning to one side and they walk lethargically. I was one of them. Now you may be wondering, "Why aren't the parents involved in this?" Aren't they meant to help?" Oh yes, I must have left out some details. When Killian swore that he would curse Room 21 he also stated that "Adults would be blind to the suffering of their children". Soulless zombies look like normal kids to them and when a child is being attacked by their curse they can't see them. So we are in this alone. Killian was nearing his victory. And out of the blue, David, the kid that was first to have his soul extracted, disappeared.

Meanwhile the other kids of Room 21 were slouching despondently back to their classroom. What could they do? How could they beat Killian? What awful things would await the world once he returned? Suddenly out of thin air David appeared on a chair. He was no longer a zombie. He had his soul back! Celia, smart as usual, configured what was happening. "Who's name did you smash of the grave?" she asked Will. Will thought hard. "David!" He exclaimed, realizing what was going on. The rest of the class snapped. "We have to smash the other names!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Killian boomed. He had also realized what was happening when one of his souls disappear. The class ran through a doorway. Killian waved his hand. The door slammed shut. Half of the class was trapped in the room, but the other half made it past. They kept running. Killian made a gesture with his hand. An iron door fell out of nowhere. All was trapped behind it except for Johnny and TP. They kept sprinting through the corridor. They were at the exit. Killian chanted a dark spell. The door was locked. "Now what?" TP asked. "This." Johnny replied as he smashed a window open with his chair. Johnny leapt out. TP was running towards the smashed window. Killian twisted his wrist. The window was repaired and unbreakable. Everyone was now relying on Johnny. He had gotten out the hammer and began smashing the grave. "NO." Killian shouted as he waved his hand to cast a spell on Johnny. He was midway through when the rest of the class grabbed Killian and held him back. But they were losing grip. Johnny smashed off Elizabeth's name. Elizabeth appeared with her soul back and helped the class hold Killian back. Then Owen appeared. Then Charlotte, Katie, and Miles. Shane appeared. Jen followed. Haley. Byron. And finally me. All 20 of them were now holding Killian back. Johnny smashed the final piece of the grave into smithereens. And then Killian faded away. The school bell rung. It was end of the school year. And we had defeated Killian!

"Bye!" I said to Johnny as I walked past him. I walked out of the school. Finally. Next year I will have a normal year. We'd all have a normal year. Little did we know.


	2. Chapter 2

The holidays were exciting. Without school, there were no distractions from what I loved doing. Folding origami. Filming short films. Drawing and writing. It was a nice recreational time away from the stress of school. Talk about it.

I did my best to stay in contact with my classmates. Will had written down his email address. Karl had given me his phone number. Shane sent me his Skype details. I hadn't had the time to see all of them. I was looking forward to the new year at school. Finally, that detested curse was over and I could 'properly' enjoy high school. Well you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun. Days went by like seconds, and soon enough, I was standing in front of the school gates, on the first day of the new school year.

"Hey Jack!" Miles called out to me. I waved back.

"Nice to see you too." I replied. "Looking forward to the term?"

"Any day without Killian is a good day." Miles stated, rolling his eyes.

We walked to the school hall where the assembly was being held. I sat in my allocated seat and watched the principal step up onto the stage to present his address. Everything started blurring.

Havoc was spreading over the town. "Killian!" the news reporter screamed. Moments before Killian sucked her soul out. Killian walked into the school. Mr Timmons walked out of a classroom. He froze when he saw Killian.

"Killian?" he murmured frozen with fear.

"Oh hello Mr Timmons." Killian replied. "By the way..." He twisted his hand. Mr Timmons's soul was being drained out. He fell to the ground without a sound. "..You're fired."

I found myself with Will. He was looking around, confused as I was.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Dunno..." Will answered.

"Oh hello children!" Killian exclaimed. He had spotted us.

"RUN!" I screamed. Like anyone would think of anything else.

Will and I ran across the corridor, Killian hot on our heels. Then we came across a staircase.

"You go up, I'll continue downstairs." Will said, catching his breath.

"Good idea, he can't chase after both of us." I replied.

I ran upstairs, as fast as I could. I turned a corner. Into the grasp of Killian. He lifted me up by the collar.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, struggling as hard as I could.

Killian pushed me into the room. I looked around. There was everyone from my class last year. Including Will.

"So you got taken as well?" Will asked grimly.

"Yeah I guess so."

Killian walked in.

"What is this?" Lucy screamed.

"Oh this is just a glimpse of what will happen once I gather 11 souls." Killian said evilly. Yes that was so Killian-like. Taking everyone's souls.

"So this is just a dream!" I challenged.

"I prefer the term 'apocalyptic vision'," Killian replied with an evil smile. "And it will happen once I take 11 souls out of you all!"

"Why don't you take some other classes souls? We're not in Room 21 anymore! We defeated you last year!" TP screamed.

"No I DON'T WANT THEIR SOULS, I WANT YOUR SOULS!" Killian boomed. "And TP darling, you were so far away from that. And this year I will have someone among yourselves helping me."

Everyone gasped. I ran towards Killian trying to remember as much karate as I could. But then Killian merely twisted his arm and I was pushed away. Out of a window. I screamed as the ground became closer.

My eyes opened. I was sitting in my chair in the assembly. I looked at Tabetha who was sitting next to me. She looked at me, puzzled. "Same dream?" I whispered.

"Yes. Last thing I remembered before waking up was Killian throwing you out of the window." She replied. Oh yes. That.

"Now time for the classes." Mr Yate called out from the stage. "Room 21. Bill Anderson, Shane Arnold, Karl Bennet, Haley Bloomsfield, Charlotte Brunton, Johnny Campbell, Jen de Jong, Miles Delancy, Keith Donaldson, Katie Lockhart, Lucy Myers, TP Pene, Elizabeth Rantana, Tabetha Simpson, Owen Slater, Karen Smyth, Will Taylor, Byron Turner, David White, Celia West, Jack Williams jnr.

Room 20..." My heart sank. All of the people from Room 21 are back in Room 21 again. Including me. But Chelsea wasn't on the list. And who was this Bill Anderson guy? He clearly wasn't in Room 21 last year. I shuddered as I remembered Killian's voice:

"_And this year I will have someone among yourselves helping me,"_


	3. Chapter 3

We walked out of the hall after assembly had finished. My mind was in deep thought. My stomach churned. I didn't want to do all this again. I used up all of my energy last time. I didn't want to think about the monsters, or demons that Killian would send to hunt down my soul. I didn't want to think of all the fear and apprehension that I would feel. I mean last time was bad enough. But this time Killian is back and angry. I slumped towards Room 21, the inception of all this trouble.

"Now, you all must be wondering where Chelsea is," our home room teacher said. "Well she is far away in America, as an exchange student." Oh. That explains a lot.

"And the student from America is here in New Zealand."

Yeah. That should be that Bill Anderson boy.

"Meet Billie Anderson." Billie?

A blonde girl with pretty curls stepped out from the doorway. Definitely not what I was expecting.

"She's hot." Karl loud-whispered to me.

"Hi guys." Billie said, her American accent making her sound posh. Some guy wolf-whistled. I couldn't deny it, she was pretty.

Karen and Jen looked uneasy though. I knew what they were thinking. She couldn't be trusted. None of us could be. After all, someone was working for Killian. And who else is better to suspect that the newbie.

"Now," our homeroom teachers said. "I don't want ANY of you to talk to her about the curse."

Billie looked confused.

"So sign this agreement." He held up a form. "And if I hear you mentioning the curse, you go straight to detention."

"So what if we don't sign the form," I asked, defiant.

"Jack, don't even go there, you definitely do not want to."

Oh great. We were forced to sign something so that we would zip our lips. And they don't even have to see the demons or monsters or souls. We are in this alone.

"Now, I am going to the staffroom to get something, be nice to Billie." And he walked out into the room.

"Err, guys?" Billie said. "What was HE going on about?"

"I know this isn't really believable but this room is cursed." I explained.

"What?!"

And then I went on and told her about the curse, and how Killian had been sending demons to take 11 souls last year and how he had almost succeeded. My classmates were nodding in agreement as I retold how we had defeated him, but how he was coming back. I explained how the parents couldn't see the curse.

"Are you guys all mental or something?" Billie exclaimed, disbelieving.

We ignored her.

"So I think, we should have a buddy system." I said to the class. "Pair up and stick together. It would be easier for Killian to pick us off if we were alone. Try to stay at least with one person or more if you can."

"Ugh. You guys are insane." Billie said and walked out of the classroom. The bell for recess rang.

"Are you going to the shops today?" Jen asked. School had finished for the day.

"Nah, straight home." Byron replied. They were paired up by Jack.

They continued walking. "But if you want, I could come over to your place to help with homework," he said. "Jen?" Byron turned around. Jen was gone.

"JEN!" Byron screamed. He ran into a store.

"Hey man." The store keeper said. "You buying any skate boards?"

"Nah gave up on skate boarding since last year."

'_Like I would continue after my demon last year.' _Byron thought.

Byron had a skate board demon, and he had his soul extracted last year.

"That's too bad." The store keeper said, "We have 21 new skateboards." Oh no. Not that number! It triggers the curse! "Try our new skate rally."

"No I gave up last year."

"JUST DO IT." And the store keeper pushed him into the back door. And with a smile his face blurred and the illusion disappeared. It was Killian in disguise all along.

Byron found himself in a dark room. Suddenly, Killian appeared.

"You'd have to skate to save your soul." Killian said.

"I told you, I quit skating!"

"Well maybe this will encourage you." And a cage fell down from nowhere. Jen was locked up inside it.

"Jen! Let her go Killian!"

"Don't tell that to me, tell it to him." Killian pointed a demon. So you better decide to skate again, otherwise I'll take your soul and HERS."

Byron gulped. It was a tricky situation.

"Two souls for the price of one! How exciting!" And Killian boomed with his infamous evil laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what it's going to be Byron?" Killian shouted. "Skate to save Jen or I get both of your souls?"

Byron swallowed hard. "I'll skate. But I don't have a skateboard."

"You could always borrow mine." Killian pointed to a pink skateboard with a flower design and a matching helmet.

"Oh man!" Byron complained as he strapped the helmet on.

"Now, your goal is to get past the demon," Killian instructed, "free Jen from the cage and escape from the exit." Killian pointed at a door with a fluorescent exit sign. "Now GO!"

Byron jumped onto the skate board. The demon was running after him. Byron skilfully manoeuvred the obstacle course Killian had set up. He did as sharp turn and caught the demon of guard and it fell on the ground.

"GET UP YOU BUFOON!" Killian screamed. "GET THEIR SOULS!"

Byron had reached Jen's cage now. He fumbled with the lock. The demon had gotten up and was running furiously towards him. The cage opened. Jen ran into Byron's open arms.

"Quick!" she said. "To the exit."

They ran to the door, and Jen opened it. Jen ran out. Byron was running out too when the demon grabbed the back shirt. He was pulled in. However Jen had grabbed Byron's hand.

"Let go! Save yourself." Byron called.

"No! Not without you!" Jen replied.

But then Byron fell back into the demon. The door shut closed. His screams were echoing.

"No!" Jen screamed.

It was the beginning of the next day. We were in the anti- Killian league room.

"What happened?" TP questioned.

"Well, we were walking home but then I got captured by this horrible demon." Jen explained. "Byron's curse began and Killian used me as motivation."

"Keep going," I said.

"Well, he managed to free me and we were running towards the door. I made it out, but just as he was nearly out, the demon grabbed his back. I held onto his hand, trying to pull him out with me."

"And then what?" Elizabeth asked.

"He let go."

Well that explains the soulless zombie Byron we saw walking to school today. Billie was shocked to see Byron. "Is that guy like retarded or something?" she had asked. Lucy had replied, 'He lost his curse. He had his soul removed.' Billie just shook her head disbelievingly.

"So back to class?" Karl said.

"Yeah. Make sure you stay with your allocated buddy." I told the class.

"Hey, where's Celia?" Karen asked. I looked around. Celia wasn't anyway to be found.

"She's probably in the library, the nerd she is." Charlotte said pejoratively.

We ran up to the library. And sure enough, Celia was there reading over her book.

"Celia," we were looking for you, Tabetha said.

"Look at this." Celia said full of fear. She pointed to a picture. It was a giant moth.

"So what?"

"Look what page it's on."

I looked in horror. Page 21. That drastic number. Triggers the curse.

"Don't be worried." Owen said.

"Yeah, we'll be here with you." I consoled.

Later on in the day, the electricity stopped working. All the students could go home.

"It's got to be the work of that giant moth." Celia said. "It's in the attic chewing on the wires."

"So what are we going to do?" Miles replied.

"It's my curse. I'm going to face it."

"We'll come as well. You don't have to do this alone."

"Okay. Bring some weapons. But no torches. Moths hate light."

Billie walked into the room.

"Guys? What on earth are you doing?" She was staring at our weapons (baseball bats, rulers etc.).

"We're facing the curse."

"I know Lord of the Rings was like filmed here, but you do know that it's not real?" Billie said, in her American accent.

The class ignored her.

"There is like something wrong with your mind. Ugh." And she walked away.

The rest of the class climbed, single file, into the attic. It was dark and fear was suspended into the air. We had decided to split up into two groups. I received a text message from Celia who was in the other group. She said to move on.

A loud bang echoed. I turned, expecting the demon. It was only Johnny, who knocked over something.

"Sorry." Johnny apologised. But it had already woken the moth.

Panic was franticly raging around. The moth was attacking.

"Shush!" Celia whispered. "It can't see us. It can only hear us."

The rest of the class fell in silence, not daring to even breathe. Suddenly a torch light shone on Celia's face. "Argh!" she screamed. The moth was attracted to the light. The moth moved nearer. The torch light went off. The moth had gone. And Celia was lying on the floor, soulless.

"No!" Will screamed.

"Who turned on the torch?" Karen said. "The traitor! The one who is working with Killian! She or he is still in this attic."

Suddenly, the torch was turned on again and it shone in my face. I could pick out a face behind the torch. But it was dark and the glare of the light blinded my eyes. I couldn't see who it was.

And then the moth jumped out from nowhere onto me.

I felt the same pain I felt last year. It hurted so badly. And I dropped to the ground, soulless, like Celia.

"Now it got Jack as well!" Will screamed.

"Who did this? OWN UP!" Tabetha said.

The class was looking at each other clueless.

Suddenly Billie walked in.

"Err guys; I heard some screams so I decided to come up here. And I found this torch on the ground." Billie said.

Everyone stared at the torch she was holding. She had to be the traitor, how else she would come across it?

"What? It's not mine!" Billie denied.

Of course, the class wouldn't believe her.


End file.
